


Thirty-Eight Minutes

by quicksilvermalec



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, EVERYTHING IS TUMBLR'S FAULT, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a horrible person, It does, It's awful, M/M, Major Character Death... almost?, Sad, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Sad Malec, Sad and Beautiful, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, and hard to explain, but it's not quite worth putting it in the Archive Warnings, but it's okay at the end, but then I blame tumblr for everything, enjoy???, every time, i'm not creative, if that's possible, it's scary, not really - Freeform, sorta kidna, trust me - Freeform, why do you think I just use a quote for my summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: He got a frantic all-caps text message from Izzy.WHERE ARE YOU????He quickly texted back.I’m fine. Little banged up. Cat’s hospital.Hospital? Why?Just come. Please.





	Thirty-Eight Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I should just throw myself off a building to spare you all any further pain.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Alexander!” called Magnus’ voice from Alec’s left.

Alec turned and looked at him, jogging up to the track where he and Jace were running laps.

He lapped Jace again, shouting, “on your left” and put on a burst of speed, getting damn near 20 miles per hour.

“Holy shit…” Magnus muttered as Alec passed him, smiling.

He lapped Jace again (he had now done so eighteen times) and slowed down to talk to Magnus.

“Hey babe,” he called.

“Alexander! I need your help.”

Alec sat down next to him in the grass. “What’s up, Magnus?”

“I just wanted to see you.”

He exhaled and smiled. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

They sat in the grass and watched a breathless Jace try to catch up with the number of laps that Alec had done.

After a short while, Alec’s phone dinged, and he grabbed it.

“Shit. Demons,” he explained to Magnus.

“Where?” he asked, concerned.

“Right about…” Alec looked up and pointed to a spot about 50 yards away from where Jace was catching his breath. “There,” he finished grimly.

He dropped his phone in Magnus’ lap and sprinted over to his brother. “Jace!” he shouted. Demons were appearing in large numbers all around them.

Jace turned and looked at them in horror, then let his instincts kick in.

He and Alec pulled out their seraph blades as one, standing back-to back, holding the demons at bay.

One slipped past them, unnoticed.

Izzy, Clary, and Simon showed up at that moment, and Alec turned his attention to Magnus.

He saw the demon creeping up behind his boyfriend and started to run, screaming his name, but no sooner had he taken two steps than Magnus was impaled through the stomach.

“Magnus!” he cried, and it choked off into a strangled sob.

“Alexander,” the warlock whispered as Alec skidded to a stop next to him, grabbing his shoulders as he fell backward.

He looked over his shoulder at his friends, doing a fairly good job of fending off the demons, and made his decision.

He lifted the smaller man (easily, with his Nephilim strength) and started to run.

There was only one place he could go.

He went to the hospital where Catarina Loss worked.

It took him approximately ten minutes to run there, and as soon as he got inside, Catarina looked up, horrified.

“Oh my god, Magnus,” she whispered, and called for a stretcher immediately.

She wheeled him into a room and started to patch up the hole in his stomach.

“He’s losing blood,” she murmured.

“What can I do?” Alec asked desperately.

“Stay out of my way, Lightwood. As much as I like you, you’re still a Shadowhunter, and besides, hospital work is delicate.”

He sighed and sat down on one of the visitor’s chairs.

Fifteen or so minutes later, he got a frantic all-caps text message from Izzy.

_**WHERE ARE YOU????** _

He quickly texted back.

_I’m fine. Little banged up. Cat’s hospital._

_**Hospital? Why?** _

_ Just come. Please. _

So she did.

By the time they arrived, Catarina had finished fixing the hole in Magnus’ body, but she needed a blood donor.

She ran out of the room frantically as Magnus regained consciousness.

Alec jumped to his feet and ran to the warlock’s side.

“Hey,” he commanded. “Look at me.”

Magnus did.

“You are _not_ leaving me again. Not after everything. You hear me?” He knew he was a little hysterical, but he didn’t really care.

“Loud and clear, Alexander,” Magnus replied, cracking a weak smile.

Alec allowed himself a moment of relief, a small smile, before his brow furrowed again with worry.

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

Alec smiled a little.

“Say it again,” he requested.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Magnus repeated. “Aku cinta kamu.”

Alec started to say it with him, and they whispered their love for each other together.

“Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu.”

“I love you, Magnus,” he mumbled, reaching out to take the warlock’s hand. “I love you so much.”

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander,” Magnus repeated.

He heard Clary give a little ‘aww’ behind him and guessed that she’d probably Google translated it.

“It’s Indonesian for ‘I love you’,” she told the group quietly.

Alec looked at Magnus, and both of them smiled.

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus,” Alec told him again.

He nodded and started to close his eyes.

“Magnus, I need you to hold on. Hold on for me, please,” he whispered, worry creeping back into his voice.

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.”

“I love you so much.” Alec was crying now, tears sliding silently down his cheeks. “Please, please don’t leave me.”

“Bane,” Magnus muttered.

Alec just barely smiled. “Lightwood.”

“Bane.”

“Lightwood.”

“Bane,” Magnus said simply, holding something out to Alec.

Alec sucked in his breath.

“Alexander, I love you so much. Okay?”

“You’re talking like you’re going to die – _you’re not going to die_ ,” Alec insisted.

“Just listen, love. I love you so much. I will-” he coughed, cutting off his sentence. “I will _make it_ out of this. But I want you to take this, right now, as a token of hope, okay? Aku cinta kamu.”

Alec just stared at the plain silver ring Magnus was presenting to him.

Finally, he choked out, “okay. I love you,” and took it.

He slipped it onto his ring finger.

“You can give it back once I get my lazy ass out of this bed if you want,” Magnus offered.

Alec shook his head. “No fucking way. This is a commitment. You can’t die now. You have to marry me.”

Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend – fiancé.

Then he closed those beautiful eyes and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.

And the heart monitor beeped.

And beeped.

And then one flat tone played from the machine.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, devastated.

Behind him, everyone murmured their agreement with the sentiment.

Alec slumped down into his seat, in shock.

“Ave atque vale in perpetuum,” Clary murmured despairingly.

“Hail and farewell forever, Magnus Bane, beloved by Nephilim,” Izzy whispered, looking down at him.

“He’s _not dead_ , how can you say that?” Alec screamed, outraged.

Izzy grabbed his arm. “Hey! Hey,” she said trying to calm him down. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Alec.”

He shook her off and walked out of the room.

He ran down the hallway and up the flight of stairs at the end. He continued to run as fast as he could down the hall and up more stairs, trying to forget.

Finally he reached the roof and stared helplessly out at the streets of New York City.

He stood up there for a long time before running back down to the first-floor room where Magnus’ body lay.

Catarina came back in just after he did, carrying all the blood he could possibly need. Seemingly unbothered by the inactive heart monitor, she started to hook him up.

As the blood pumped into his body, she waved a hand idly, and Magnus’ back arched, floating him an inch or two above the bed before he fell back down.

A second passed.

Two.

Three.

Then-

Beep.

Beep.

Beep beep beep beep beep…

Magnus took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted elatedly.

“Alexander,” he gasped. “Are you okay?”

Alec was crying now, but with joy instead of fear. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Been better.”

Alec laughed slightly, still ecstatic that Magnus was alive.

“Aku cinta kamu,” he whispered.

Magnus’ eyes clouded over with worry.

In the quietest voice, he murmured, “how long was I out?”

“38 minutes,” Alec replied. He gulped. “Your heart was stopped for thirty-eight minutes.”

Magnus sighed and ran one hand through Alec’s hair, leaving it at the back of his neck.

He pulled him down and kissed him gently.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“You still have to marry me,” Alec replied.

“I know. I’m looking forward to it.”

Alec laughed.

“I love you, Magnus Bane.”


End file.
